Many types of artificial trees have previously been proposed. These typically have simulated the natural structure of the tree by including a central vertical trunk to which there have been attached a plurality of branches. These branches have typically been inserted into mating recesses drilled or otherwise formed within a central trunk. If desired, the assembly of the tree is made more or less permanent by glueing.
Since earliest recorded history, it has been the custom in some countries to mark certain festive occasions by erecting within or in immediate proximity to the home, a tree of the evergreen variety. Thus, in modern times, one finds a yule tree present in many homes at the Chanukah or Christmas season.
Unfortunately, many types of evergreens that are attractive for such occasions carry with them potential hazards. These include fire hazards and allergy-producing pollens that are given off by the tree after it is brought indoors. Moreover, in modern urban society, where most of the population does not have available to it its own source of trees, most persons must purchase such trees, and they have become very expensive. Accordingly, artificial decorative substitutes have become increasingly attractive.
It has also become customary for many urban dwellers to have patio furniture or the like, some of which may typically include a rounded table through the center of which vertically projects a beach umbrella, the center post of which may extend to the floor level. In most temperature climates, such patio furniture is unused during the winter months.